Somewhere Only We Knew
by Hell's Sweet Whispers
Summary: Somethings not quite right.  The gang's in England.  Finn is twenty-eight.  Kurt, Blaine and Sam are sixteen.  There's something after Kurt but he can't remember anything.  And across the water in America it's happening for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Somewhere Only We Knew  
>Author: Trintiys_Sin<br>Pairings/Characters: Finn/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, Lancelot/Gwen, Arthur/Merlin, Eleventh Doctor, Amy/Rory  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Warnings/ Spoilers: spoiler warning for Glee, Merlin and Doctor Who, just to be safe, all episodes.  
>Summary: Finn's got one last chance to set everything right.<br>Notes: I just want to know what you guys think of this idea! So if/when you review I want constructive criticism! Was to build the story, though this part might have been confusing since I don't use any names till the end and because the prologue is supposed to put questions in your head! Also I'm looking for someone interested in being my Beta for this. I have a lot of ideas and I need someone to bounce them off and keep me focused.

Prologue  
>He sighs deeply, heavily dropping his head back against the seat so that he can stare out the window at the expanse of clouds. They have so much more shape when you're looking at them from above. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to push the butterflies out of his stomach and the adrenaline from his veins. He needs to calm down so he can stay focused on the task at hand. It's dangerous to think of the people he's left behind in shattered pieces. He can't dwell on the relationship he worked so hard for but will ultimately lose. He has to stop puzzling over the mysteries that make up the last two years of his life.<p>

He's seen things that will both haunt and astound him. He has been to places that no one has reached before. He fought monster that people would not even dream up in their nightmares no less comprehend or accept. And despite the odds he won while simultaneously losing everything. A pale, lifeless face flashes to the forefront of his mind causing his to grip the armrest so hard his knuckles turn white. He can't think about it. It's in the past now; he can't be lost in thoughts of the past when he has the future to worry about. He slowly opens his eyes, in time to watch a stewardess make her way down the aisle towards him.

She is a mousy sort of person. Her head bowed, long dark brown hair swinging in front of her pale face. She stops at his, thankfully empty, row, flashing him a quick smile. "Would like anything to eat, sir?" she asks softly, her dark eyes flickering between his face and the floor. He smiles reassuringly, or so he hopes, deciding she isn't a threat but declines her offer. She nods and starts to turn away but halts, tipping her head to the side. "What about him?" she tries, small hand fluttering to indicate something in his lap. He freezes, one hand slipping into his pocket to finger the cold metal device.

The 'him' she is gesturing to is a small boy curled up in his lap. The child's head is tucked under his head, chestnut strands of hair tickling his neck. Wiry, thin arms are wrapped loosely around his waist, a tiny hand clutching the back of his shirt. The boy is asleep. The man's jaw clenches, his free hand moving to pull the kid closer, protectively. He has misread this seemingly shy, soft-spoken lady. Because no matter how nice she is it doesn't deter from the fact that nobody is supposed to be able to see the child. "In a cave under the crumpled kingdom," he speaks cautiously.

"Emrys no longer resides," she responds smoothly. He lets out a sigh of relief, she is one of them. "You should be more careful about who you trust," she chides before smiling, dark eyes twinkling fondly. She nods her head to the little boy, "Food?"

"A little something for later," he suggests. She bobs her head actually walking away this time. He moves his hand out of his pocket to wrap around the boy, stealthily trying to shift him. The boy squirms in his sleep, emitting a quiet whimper as he tries to regain the closeness with the man. The guy smiles sadly at the action, breathing deeply, once more, as memories start to flood his mind.

"Here you go, sir," the girl says, snapping him out of his reverie. She is perched on the seat beside him, holding out a bag of animal crackers. He tucks them into his pocket for when the child wakes up. He expects the lady to go back to doing her job. Instead she just sits there, legs crossed and eyes scanning the passengers. He even thinks the approaching stewardess is there to yell at her, yet she only stops to ask him if he would like anything. She doesn't seem to see the lady at all! How is that even possible?

"I'm like him," she hums, eyes drifting to the boy, "unseen by most until the spell wears off." She giggles at his flabbergasted expression, a gentle finger coming up to close his mouth. He has only met one other person who answered question before they were asked. Does that mean she's like _him_? "Yepp," she hums, head tilting to one side. "I might not be as great as _him_ but I'm like _him_. I am here to make sure you get to your destination." She beams at him and they fall into a comfortable silence. The kid remains asleep. The man loses himself to the passing clouds and planning the future.

It is not till he catches glimpses of the earth beneath the clouds that she speaks again. "Next time you see _him_," she starts drawing his attention to her. She is standing now. Hands clasped in front of her, demurely her head is raised. Her dark eyes lock on to his. "Tell _him_ the Lady of the Lake ensured your safe passage."

He nods, not sure if he should tell her he is not sure when he'll see _him_ again. Her smile turns secretive and knowing and he remembers she can hear his thoughts. If she can do that perhaps she can also read the future. She turns away, taking a few steps before turning around. "Oh and Mr. Hudson, Mr. Hummel," she directs the last part to the child, who is blinking open blue-green eyes.

"Welcome to England."

Chapter One:

'_It's final, I'm going to _kill_ him the next time I see him,'_ Finn thinks as the darkened sky lets out another booming roar before releasing the fat drops of rain. He pulls his jacket closed tighter, effectively securing Kurt tighter to his chest. The small boy has a hand on the back of his neck, running small fingers through short, dark-brown strands of hair.

"Finny, 'm tired," he mumbles into the elder's collarbone.

"I know," he speaks into the child's hair. "You can sleep if you want."

"Too cold," he shivers. He shifts him in his arms, simultaneously resetting the small pack filled with their meager possessions on his back, trying to better shield Kurt from the elements. Not only did the lunatic drop them off at the wrong time but blocks away from their destination too. That man was dead the minute he got his hands on him.

"Finny!" Kurt wails, yanking the hair in his hands. "'m hungry too." He jumps as a loud boom sounds over them causing the boy to jump. "And scared. I want my mommy!" His eyes go wide before bursting into tears.

"Hush, baby," he coos, dropping a kiss to his forehead. He slips into an empty doorway, getting them out of the heavy rain. He lifts Kurt up until they are face to face. "Baby, I've told you, your mommy can't be here so she left me to take care of you."

"But," he sniffles; Finn cuts his off by nuzzling his nose into a wet cheek. The boy giggles despite his tears. It's the first time he's heard him giggle in months. It makes a warm feeling uncurl and spread over his chest at the fact it's because of him.

"I'll take care of you," he whispers the pledge he always manages to break. He kisses both of the boy's rosy cheeks, his button nose and eyelids, Kurt laughing the entire time. The child brings his cool hands up to push the elder's face away.

They stare at each other for a moment and Finn's carried away to a time when there was a different emotion in those blue-at-the-moment eyes. Kurt presses an innocent kiss to his lips, a pink flush on his chubby cheeks. He burrows his face back into his neck. Finn laughs heartily. Leaning back against the door jam, he slides to the ground being mindful of the bundle in his arms. It may not be high-class but the can wait there until the rain stops. They are already really early or really late to where there heading it just depends on who you ask.

SWOWK

He readjusts the sleeping Kurt in his arms, taking all the weight on one arm and freeing the other. He raises it to grasp hold of the disappointingly plain, bronze knocker on a sea foam door. They are finally at where they are meant to be. He lets it drop. It bounces with an obnoxiously loud bang, startling both boys. Kurt's head jerks up, smacking Finn's chin, hard. He lets out a yelp just as the door swings open. A mildly startled, mildly annoyed caramel toned woman stands in the doorway.

She is dressed in sweats and a big t-shirt, her curly brown hair standing at attention. He feels a little guilty at waking her up so late in the night. The storm had gone on for quite a long while and he had dropped off at some point. If he had to guess he'd say it was well past midnight. "Yes?" she says politely, a yawn sneaking up at the end.

"Um, Gwen? I'm Finn Hudson and this is Kurt Hummel," said boy gives the woman a drowsy wave. Recognition slowly lights up her dark brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasps. "I didn't think you guys were coming anymore!" She stands to the side, ushering them into the warm house. She takes his soaking coat from him, hanging it on the doorknob. "You must be tired. I'll show you to your rooms. I can give you the full tour tomorrow," she says turning to the stairs.

"I wanna sleep with you," Kurt breathes into his ear, his hand tightening in the striped polo.

"Sure buddy," he agrees, following Gwen to the second floor. When they get to his room, he apologizes for waking her up at such an hour and thanks her for opening up her home to them. She just smiles, excitedly, and asks if they need anything else before continuing down the hall. Finn closes the door, turning to look at the room. It's a decent sized room with a dresser to his left and the bed to his right. There is a desk pushed under the room's only window on the far wall.

He sets Kurt down on the bed and makes quick work of their damp clothes. He pulls out a fresh pair of boxers for him and one of his old shirts for the kid. When they are both changed, the bag is shoved into a dresser drawer. Finn makes sure to dig in his jean pockets until he retrieves the metal device. He puts in on the tiny nightstand then climbs into bed. Kurt snuggles into him and he protectively wraps an arm around the boy.

"This is our new home," he sighs.

"It's scary," Kurt responds, body stiffing.

"I'll be here," he reassures, rubbing circles into his back. The younger doesn't seem persuaded. Taking a deep breath Finn launches into the first notes of "I'll Stand by You." It feels like a lifetime ago that Kurt made him sing to what he thought was going to be his child. So much had happened, changed in those two years. This was the start of the next ten years of their lives.

Ten Years Later

Finn lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling while his mind churns with the remainders of his nightmare. He knows this is coming, he has for ten years. It still scares him, though. Time will be reversing and accelerating. Future events will start aligning with past events and today is the start. There is a soft knock on his bedroom door. He knows that's his signal to get up but his body won't respond. "Finn?" a voice calls through the door. He sighs, eyelids dropping shut. He takes a few long breathes, calming down.

"Finn!" the voice calls again tinged with annoyance. Taking on more lungful of air, he slips out of bed. He tugs on the cleanest clothes he can find, pausing in front of his dresser shirt halfway on. He shifts through the clutter until his fingers stumble across the thin chain of a necklace. He pulls the piece out, dangling it before his face. There is a small pale yellow bird pendent at the end. It shimmers in the faint sunlight that is peaking through his heavy curtains. It was originally a locket but he knows it'll no longer open.

"Finn!" The knocks are harder, more impatient. He shoves the necklace into his jean's pocket and makes his way to the door. He swings it open, letting it gently bang against the wall.

"Happy birthday, Buddy," he cheers, grinning down at the startled brunette, who's scowl slowly morphs into an affectionate grin.

"Why thank you, Finn Hudson," he beams, tugging Finn's shirt down the rest of the way. "But that doesn't excuse your dreadful choice in clothes!" he pouts. Finn just chuckles, looping his arm around Kurt's shoulders. He guides him towards the stairs.

"Has Gwen made breakfast yet?" he asks. The smaller boy sighs moving out from under his arm. He lets his arm drop, silently yearning for the days when Kurt would melt into him. They amble down to the kitchen, the birthday boy excitedly reciting his plans for the day. The other listens intently, noting that the plans no longer revolve or include him. The moment they step into the kitchen Kurt is scooped up by a pair of warm caramel colored arms.

"Gwen!" he giggles into the hug.

"Happy birthday," she responds, placing a kiss on his brow. The taller man slips past them heading for the stove. He eyes the piles of food, quietly trying to pick up a plate from the stack left by the stove. "Don't even think about it Finnegan!" she rebukes, her back still to him. He frowns, putting the plate back. He runs his fingers over the stack, noting that there are five more than usual.

"Where's Lancelot?" he asks.

"Picking up a couple of friends," she says absently, moving to check the bacon before turning the burner off. He puzzles over who they are. In truth he should already know.

"Morning," a curly, dark haired boy announces as he steps into the kitchen. He is dressed in clothes that match more and are cleaner than Finn's. He brings Kurt into a hug with a "Happy birthday, darling," and a kiss on his cheek. He moves over to stand by Finn, eyeing the food the same way the taller one had.

"Don't you think of it either, Blaine Anderson!" Gwen chides breezing past them to set the table. He pouts, shoving his hands into his khaki's.

"So where's Sam?" Kurt asks, coming up behind them and swiping a strip of bacon. He smiles when Gwen doesn't say anything. The shorter boy's scowl turns into a smug smirk.

"He'll be down in a minute," he says simply. The birthday boy accepts the answer, moving to sit at the table. Finn knows better, however.

"You guys didn't!" he gasps.

"We're just getting reacquainted with teenage hormones, Finn. Unlike you we have to do it all over again." He says sternly though the smirk is still in place.

"Yeah, well don't get reacrated with them when everyone is still in the house!"

"I always make sure Sam is quiet," Blaine chuckles. Finn doesn't want to know what that entitles or entails. He knows this is a lost cause, as long as they remain quiet. He shuffles over to the table, grabbing the plates on his way. He is laying the last one down when Sam enters. His blond hair damp from the shower and there are faint circles under his eyes.

"Morning," he yawns, stumbling over to the table. "And happy sweet sixteen, Kurt!" he smiles, flopping into his seat.

"Thank you, Sam."

"Breakfast is ready!" Gwen says, carrying over the different dishes. She starts to carefully set them down. She is about to put the bacon down when she halts midway, her attention turned to the glass doors that lead out to the patio. A tap on the glass has everyone turning. There is a man at the window, he's beaming and wearing some strange Aladdin-like hat on his head. A red haired lady is standing behind him, scowl on her lips and confusion in her eyes. The man waves and all of a sudden Finn realizes who this is. With a groan he reaches over to open the door for them. The man steps through, eyes landing on Kurt.

"Kurt. Kurt! It's been a while hasn't it?" he says walking over to grab the boy's hand. "Then again you probably don't remember me, defiantly wouldn't recognize me." The last part is spoken more to himself than anyone else. "Oh and to think you're turning sixteen, again. Your second sweet sixteen! I remember your first one! That was the day we met!"

"Doctor?" the red-head interrupts, thankfully, before he can say more. She steps in to the house, followed by a skinny brown haired man Finn hadn't noticed before.

"Oh right, Kurt this is Amelia and Rory, Amelia and Rory meet Kurt, Finn, Gwen, Blaine and Sam. The others are on their way I assume." The Doctor introduces.

"We're here!" a lanky black haired man with large ears and sharp cheekbones announces as he, a blond man, and Lancelot step into the room.

"We would have been on time if this idiot didn't get distracted," the blond snaps.

"It's only right to get the birthday boy a gift!" the big-eared man says, looking at the blond like _he_ is the dumb one. "I wasn't sure how much your tastes have change," he says turning to the thoroughly confused Kurt. "So I got you something you almost died for," he smiles, pulling out a CD from the pocket of his large coat. Finn knows exactly what it is without having to see it from the startled gasp that leaves the boy's lips.

"Merlin," he growls at the man. Said man looks over at him, smiling disarmingly but his dark blue eyes are serious. He gets the message. And so does Sam if the elbow to Blaine's side is any indication.

"Kurt, darling, why don't we go to the mall now," Blaine says gently, raising from his seat the blonde at his side.

"But I haven't even eaten breakfast yet," he complains, eyes flicking between Merlin and Finn worriedly.

"We'll go to your favorite café," he bribes, dragging Kurt's chair away from the table. He grabs the boy's wrist, hauling him out of the seat with a startled squawk.

"Shopping _and_ breakfast?" the Doctor shoots in, dropping into Kurt's no available seat. "You two should go with them," he directs at his companions.

"But, Doctor, what will you be doing?" Amy asks, eyebrow lifting. Finn remembers when he had to deal with that kind of suspicion. It's the one thing he doesn't miss about that summer.

"Me? I'm just going to sit here and have a nice chat with these nice people," he grins. Sam sweeps back into the room, Finn hadn't even realized he'd left. He holds out Blaine and Kurt's jacket, his already on. The couple starts to force the reluctant teen into his.

"About what?" both Amy and Kurt cry. Arthur, the blonde, guides Merlin to the table. They occupy Blaine and Sam's seats.

"Well, my dear Kurt, we are going to talk about how this is technically a paradox! We are changing something that's already happened. Something that is set in stone! But because I like you, Kurtsie, I'm helping with this paradox. Oh, I'm a rebel!"

"Finn?" he turns to him, obviously confused by the Doctor's rambles.

"Go," Finn orders sternly. He has to look away from those green-blue eyes that now radiate hurt and disappointment. He is doing this for him; he can't let the smaller teen know what's going on until he understands fully. This time Kurt allows Blaine to tug him out of the house. The Doctor turns back to the two behind him, jerking his head in the trio's direction a secretive smile on his face. With a resigned sigh, Amy grabs Rory's arm and stalks after them.

"So," the Doctor says, straightening his coat and patting his fez. "Let's talk."

NOTES: Alright so I added the first chapter with it. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't answer any questions and instead gave you more because that's what it's supposed to do but there will be some answers next chapter. I was thinking of uploading character pictures into my profile in case not everyone was familiar with Merlin and/or Doctor Who. If you think it's a good idea hit me up with a review saying so and just plain review in general. I even love questions if you are particularly confused. See you guys next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Somewhere Only We Knew  
>Author: Trintiys_Sin<br>Pairings/Characters: Finn/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, Lancelot/Gwen, Arthur/Merlin, Eleventh Doctor, Amy/Rory  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Warnings/ Spoilers: spoiler warning for Glee, Merlin and Doctor Who, just to be safe, all episodes.  
>Summary: Finn's got one last chance to set everything right.<br>Notes: **THIS IS IMPORTANT! THIS IS CHAPTER TWO, CHAPTER ONE WAS ADDED TO THE PROLOGUE, PLEASE GO AND READ THAT FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

Chapter Two:

_Present-London_

Amy huffs, leaning her forearms on the café table. She is baffled over the current situation. She knows the Doctor landed here because of the light brown haired boy sitting across from her. He doesn't seem very special to her, though. Besides the fact that he seems more feminine, he isn't too different from other boys his age. Yet he is the cause of some kind of paradox? She doesn't quite believe it. The boys on either side of him, however, are relatively strange. For one they keep shooting her knowing glances and their eyes remind her of the Doctor's. They are so much older than their bodies.

"Stop staring," Rory whispers in her ear. She swats him away but leans back in her chair, just as the waitress sets their check down. The curly-haired boy, Blaine, picks it up before anyone else. He shoves a few twenties inside before handing it off the passing waitress.

"So," Amy drawls as they all start to get ready to leave. "What are we doing today?" They all file out of the café, Sam falls into step beside her.

"Shopping. I promised Kurt I'd be his human Barbie doll today," he answers, a light blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Ken doll," Kurt corrects. "Makeovers are like crack to me! I can make-over him too," he grins eyeing Rory. The man gulps at the intense glint in the teen's eyes.

"Ah, no thanks," he mumbles, walking slightly behind his wife. Kurt shrugs, unaffected.

"Darling," Blaine says, slinging an arm around the birthday boy's waist pulling him in close. "Don't forget we need matching outfits for our anniversary next month." It doesn't shock Amy that they are a couple. They have been very touchy-feely with each other all breakfast.

"Blaine," Sam groans. "Why do we have to match?"

The short brunette grins at him, grabbing his chin and turning it to him. He places a sweet kiss on the blonde's lips, making him blush harder. _'So scratch that,'_ Amy thinks now realizing that Blaine and Sam are the couple. Rory makes a squawking sound as he trips over seemingly nothing. She turns to see if he is okay but something else catches her eye.

It's a boy standing across the street from them. He is watching Kurt with a sad, hopeful kind of gaze. In fact the boy even looks like an older, more worn-out version of Kurt. His hair is in disarray, dirt smudging his face, accenting how much paler he is. There is a dark stain on his nice shirt, right at his heart. It is steadily getting larger, extending down his stomach. She back to his face to find him watching her now. He tilts his head to the side curiously. He opens his mouth.

"I'm okay!" Rory says popping up right into her line of vision.

"I see that," Amy says, peering over his shoulder to glance at the boy. He is gone. Her gaze sweeps the street, searching for the look-a-like. He is nowhere in sight.

"You okay?" he asks, studying her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine," she sighs, exasperated. She stops seeking the kid out to smile at her husband. He nods but the worry in his eyes doesn't vanish.

"Alright, we should probably catch up," Rory says jerking his head in the direction of the trio, who are half a block away. She nods and starts to follow him down the street. She takes one final glimpse across the street. The boy has reappered. He is mouthing one word over and over again, seemingly desperate for her to understand. She can't hear him but she can read his lips. It not a word but a name:

Finn.

_At Gwen's House_

"Finn," Gwen says placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Calm down."

"I can't fucking 'calm down'! He screwed up!" he shouts jabbing a finger in the Doctor's direction. "He cost us _two years_ of preparation! Kurt should be eighteen by now and fully ready to face what is coming! Now I don't even know how long we have!"

"A month, give or take a week," Merlin interjects sadly.

"A month," Finn repeats falling back into his chair. "He doesn't even have a single memory back."

"I didn't have a choice," the Doctor speaks calmly. "The TARDIS is always getting stuff wrong, you should know that. By the time I realized, you guys had already established you selves in Gwen's house hold and would have created _another_ paradox! By the way nice family you've made for yourself Gwen," he smiles at the dark-skinned woman.

The comment momentarily stuns Finn. Even though Kurt and him had been 'family' before all of this went down, he's never thought of this gang of misfits as a family. He realizes now that for the past ten years that Sam, Blaine, Gwen and Lancelot have become his family. He slumps in defeat, propping his elbows on the table and letting his head fall into his hands.

"What are we going to do?" he whines.

"You had ten years to figure that out," Arthur says, raising an eyebrow. Merlin pinches his arm, sending a pointed glare. The once and future king just shrugs, gaze remaining on Finn.

"I did. I meant what do we do about the memories and signs! Merlin's spell was going to gradually release them over the two years!"

"Yes," Merlin nods, thoughtfully. "But there is always away to break a spell!" He fiddles with a red neckerchief tied around his neck as he says, "It's going to cause Kurt a lot of pain."

"Isn't there any other way?" he asks. He doesn't want to hurt the boy. Miserably, the wizard shakes his head 'no'.

"We don't have time to find another way," Arthur points out.

"Blondie is correct!" the Doctor shrugs, earning him a cold glare. "Right now, Kurt is waking up to his eighteenth birthday in America. So in a month, if you don't do this, both will die."

"Fine," he growls. "What do I have to do?"

Merlin beams. "Basically, you have to make him fall in love with you again."

_Two Years Ago- Lima, Ohio_

He's completely disoriented. He is in a simple, white, hallway that seems to extend forever. Solid metal doors line the walls, all of them closed tight. He doesn't know where or why he is there. His heart is racing and he feels jittery. As if he wants to move, go somewhere, find something. No not a something, a someone. Yes that's it! He's looking for someone.

He starts to move throughout the hallway, trying every door. The cold, metal knobs turn easily in hands. The doors gradually creeks open like the ones in scary movies right before they reveal the killer. Only these doors open to divulge an empty room. With each vacant room his heartbeat becomes louder in his ears, the antsy feeling in his gut grows. He needs to find this person, fast! As if to punctuate this need, the 'tick tock' of a clock resonates around the hall.

He feels like he has been running forever when the screaming starts. He has to stop mid-step to cover his ears from the dreadful sound. He knows it's human, knows it's who he is looking for, but it is so desperate and pain-filled that it brings tears to his eyes. '_Oh God, what are they doing to him?'_ he thinks, removing the tears with a swipe of his backhand. Another animalistic cry has him sprinting full speed ahead. He doesn't even stop at every door now.

_'He just has to get to him. He has to get there before it's too late.' _The mantra swirls around his head on repeat. He doesn't know what to expect when he gets there or what to do. He just needs to be there, _now!_ Finally, he reaches the end of the hallway, one last door in front of him. He reaches for the doorknob, twisting it in his clammy hands. Suddenly, the scream stops. The ticking clock has shut off too. The silence is deafening.

The room is white like all the other but it's not empty. He rushes inside, straight for the white table that looks like it's out of a dead-people-examiner's office. The person he has been searching for is laying on it. He is dressed in what used to be a white gown. Now it's soaked a deep red. There's a whole in his chest, where the red is leaking from. His heart is gone. Lifeless blue-green eyes stare up accusingly at him.

"Kurt!" Finn screams, jolting up in his bed. It takes him a minute to realize that he is in his 'bedroom', Kurt's basement, before he is kicking out of the tangle of sheets. He makes his way across the room to his almost step-brother's bed. He's in bed, curled up on his side under light blue sheets. But it isn't enough for Finn. He finds himself pulling the covers away from the small boy's frame, pushing him over slightly so he can run his hand down his chest.

"Finn?" Kurt says sleepily, when the taller teen tries to crawl into bed with him.

"Sorry," he whispers, settling in to curl around Kurt. "Go back to sleep." He is more than a little surprised when he does, without asking any further questions. He wraps his arms protectively around the soprano, nuzzling into his hair. This is how it starts for Finn. This is when he realizes he might just like Kurt more than a friend, more than a brother. And this is when he promises to protect him with his last dying breath.

A/N: Sorry this is late! I sort of had writers block during the last part. But I am seeing Glee live tomorrow so I figured I should post this to celebrate and worked through it! I am not British and only know things from what I read/watch so don't kill me if stuff isn't accurate (this goes for the rest of this story). Comments, whether they are just questions or feedback are my love and I appreciate them!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Somewhere Only We Knew  
>Author: Trintiys_Sin<br>Pairings/Characters: Finn/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, Lancelot/Gwen, Arthur/Merlin, Eleventh Doctor, Amy/Rory  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Warnings/ Spoilers: spoiler warning for Glee, Merlin and Doctor Who, just to be safe, all episodes.

**_Chapter Three_**

_Present-London_

He doesn't know what to do. He can't just put on a charming smile and expect Kurt to fall for it again. They have a different history now. He knows the soprano sees him as a brother more now than when they were step-brothers. He has tried to derail that train of thought unsuccessfully for ten years. So now he scrunches all his feelings together, pushing them into a far corner of his mind. It's creepy lusting after a child, even if said kid was once older than you. He doesn't feel comfortable about it now.

He has been alive for twenty-eight years now. Physically he doesn't look a day over eighteen but mentally he knows he has matured those extra ten years. Kurt on the other hand barely looks fourteen, his cheeks still childishly round and rosy like a porcelain doll. Even when he does get all his memories back it only goes to eighteen. Then again he's always been mature for his age and way more mature than him. Finn sighs, falling back on to his bed to stare at the ceiling. He has no clue what to do about this. He is startled out of his thoughts by an impatient knock on the door.

"It's open," he says, eyes tracing a crack that ziggs along the wall. He is more than surprised to see the blonde in his peripheral vision. He expects Merlin, the Doctor or Gwen, maybe even Lancelot but not Arthur. Their relationship was tarnished a long time ago. The older man clears his throat when he doesn't acknowledge him. Finn turns to face him rising a speculate eyebrow.

"The idiot says I have to talk to you," he shrugs as a form of explanation.

"I can hear you, prat!" Merlin's disembodied voice travels through the wall.

"Then stop listening, _Mer_lin!" he sighs, drawing out his name. The wizard doesn't respond. "So," he drawls, walking further into the room. He sits regally on the armchair shoved in the corner of the room. Finn only bought it because it looks like an exact copy of his dad's armchair. Blue eyes bore into his face, commanding him to talk. He tries to ignore them, but who can ignore a king's presence?

"I don't know what to do," he confesses. He knows he and Arthur will pretend, for now, that their past doesn't exist. They were close before, able to connect with the common need to protect the people close to them. Especially the ones who don't realize they need protection. "About Kurt," he clarifies. Arthur nods but doesn't say anything.

"It's just that Kurt thinks of me as a brother now and the whole age difference thingy, just makes it weird now!" he rambles.

"You're telling me," the old king chuckles. "Merlin was younger than me by a few years and then the next I know he's a thousand years old."

"Is it strange?" Finn asks, sitting up on the bed and giving Arthur his full attention.

"Sometimes," he sighs, getting a far off look in his eyes. "Most of the time he acts like the nineteen year old kid who told me off before and after he knew who I was," he smiles at the memory of defiant dark blue eyes and sharp remarks. "But there are moments, tiny ones, when the difference seems too wide. You guys however," he says breaking himself out of his thoughts. He stands, making his way over to the younger man. "Only have ten years, technically, in between so the distance is much smaller. I have no doubt in my mind that you two can work past it. I mean you haven't grown up _that_ much," he teases, sitting down on the bed.

"Thanks," he grins sarcastically.

"You're welcome! About seeing you as a brother, just get him to stop. I mean the whole point is to release his memories. So why not use that to you advantage. Try pulling out small memories that remind Kurt of why he even started liking you in the first place."

Finn's eyebrows furrow together as he thinks of what the blonde's just said. Arthur had to hold in a laugh as the taller man's face starts to resemble a gassy baby. "Chivalry!" he finally cheers, springing off the bed. A smile lights up his face.

"What?" he asks, giving into the laughter.

"I'm Kurt's knight in shinning amour!" he winks as he makes his way to the door.

"Just be careful!" he yells after him.

"I will!" he shouts giddily from the hall. The front door slams a few minutes later. Sighing, the Once and Future King lies back on the other's bed. His eyes follow the same crack the younger man was following a minute before. _'Maybe they'd be able to fix the rift,'_ he thought. He'd liked having him as a friend, even if he is a little on the slow side.

"I take it, it went well," Merlin whispers in his ear before the bed dips under the new weight.

"You know I hate it when you do that," he says turning on his side to face the grinning warlock. "And you tell me since you _were_ listening."

Merlin didn't even have the decency to look sheepish, as he continues to grin. "It went well!"

"I still think his situation relates better to yours," he sighs. The smile drops from the others face.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, leaning closer to nuzzle his face in the blonde's neck. "I had no clue the difference was hard for you." He doesn't answer, instead bringing a hand up to card through raven locks.

"I'd rather the difference than not have you at all," he finally says, rolling over until he is lying on top of Merlin. "I love you, idiot." He leans down, softly placing his lips on the others. It's slow and lazy, the simple movement of lips on lips, reassuring and loving.

"I love you too, prat," he mumbles breathlessly against his lips. Arthur grins before kissing him with more passion. The wizard pushes him away before it gets too hot. "I don't think we should have sex on Finn's bed," he explains. The Once and Future King grunts in minimal agreement. "Race you!" Merlin's voice floats through the air, his warm body already gone from under his.

"Teleporting doesn't count!" he shouts, removing himself from the bed and jogging out of the room.

"You're just jealous!" the raven-haired man yells back from their room down the hall.

"So jealous," he hums stepping into the room. He grabs the wizard, avoiding any flailing limbs, and pushes him down onto their bed. "You might want to sound proof the room, the walls seem really thin," he murmurs before swooping in to suck on the pale neck.

_Two Years ago- Lima, Ohio_

"Sweetie," a voice floats through his oblivion. He grumbles, not yet ready to face reality. He is enjoying the warmth radiating from the mass in his arm too much. He pulls it closer to him, till it's practically resting on his chest. "Finn, sweetie, you _really_ need to wake up," the voice says as the mass starts to squirm above him. He groans when it accidently rubs against his morning wood, gripping tighter. "_Finn!"_ This time the voice is accompanied with a sharp pain digging into his ribs.

He springs up effectively dislodging the warmth from his chest. There is a loud thump as it lands on the ground. He leans over the edge to see a disgruntled Kurt. Suddenly it clicks that the warm mass and the voice are both this boy. "Sorry," he apologizes smiling sheepishly. He isn't sure if he's apologizing for tossing him off of his bed or being in it.

"Its fine," he replies, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. He gets up, absently brushing dirt off his pajamas. He looks like he is going to question why his almost step brother is in bed with him. He opens his mouth a few times, successfully resembling a fish and making Finn chuckle. In the end he turns bright red before turning on his heels, walking into the bathroom.

Finn flops down on the bed to wait. He is sure that the moment the small burnetre gets over his shock he'll ask questions. He just doesn't know how to answer them. 'I had a dream you died and so I crawled into your bed,' makes him sound like a loon. Not to mention the hard on Kurt rubbed against this morning. It's just better to lie. Kurt bustle's out of the bathroom, fluffy robe tied tight around on his waist. He heads straight to his vanity not sparing the boy on the bed a second glance.

He is baffled. This is so unlike Kurt. His pseudo-step-brother and past crush was just sleeping in his bed and he had no _questions?_ The again it was a month ago the he'd blown up at the soprano for his room re-decoration. Their relationship has been iffy from then on, even after he dressed in the large red shower curtain. _'Calm down,'_ he scolds himself. _'Isn't this what you wanted?'_ It is, he'd been ready to evade any and all questions. So why does he feel so disappointed?

"Kurt?" he says.

"It didn't mean anything," he responds not looking up from his facial creams. "You went to the bathroom and got confused on which bed was yours." So he is going to pretend it never happened. "You should start getting ready; we have to leave for school soon." Finn nods slipping off the bed and into the bathroom. He turns on the shower shucking off his clothes. He is surprised to note that he is still hard.

His strange behavior doesn't end though. It carries over into school. He can't go for five minutes without texting or staring at Kurt. His nightmare is always popping up to show him the image of heartless Kurt, blood dripping down his pale arms. He becomes the soprano's shadow in the halls, making sure he gets to class safely before scurrying off to class. Kurt still doesn't say anything.

It continues in a similar pattern for over a month. At night Finn dreams of Kurt's prone body lying on the table. Crimson blood flowing out of his heart-less chest and down his pale arm. He wakes up in a cold sweat, immediately flinging back his covers in favor of climbing in with his almost step brother. He curls his body tightly around the others, a hand pressing into his chest over his beating heart. In the morning Kurt wriggles out of his grasp before he wakes up.

At school the soprano did his best to avoid the taller boy but getting away from him is like evading your own shadow. Impossible. The only time Finn isn't constantly keeping tabs on him is when they have classes apart. It's during those times where he gets fidgety and anxious, barely able to pay attention. It's then that most people notice his new behavior but no one seems to comment on it. Until the day that someone did. Surprisingly, it's Puck who call Finn out.

It is right after football practices and they are alone in the locker room. "So what's the deal with you and Kurt," Puck asks easily, busy with the contents of his locker.

"Nothing," Finn replies just as easily, slipping a shirt over his head.

"Bullshit," the other boy scoffs, turning around to face him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Really nothing is going on," he says, eyes wide and face blank.

"Don't try and pull that on me Finn! I know you too well!"

"I'm not trying to pull anything," he huffs turning away to pack away his football gear.

"The hell you aren't! You have been _following_ him through the halls to his _every_ class! Then when you are in a class with him all you do is _stare_ at him! And when you're not together, that's when it's the fucking worst! So what the fuck is going _on_?"

"Nothing!" Finn snaps lifting his gym bag onto his shoulder. He tries to barrel his way past. Puck pushes him back into a row of lockers.

"Are you gay? Is that what it is Finn?" he yells, shoving him back into the lockers when he tries to move around him again. "Is that what happened? You turned _gay_ for _Hummel_?"

"That isn't it!" Finn shouts back, giving the other boy a good shove.

"Well then what the fuck is it? Because that what it seems like to everyone else!"

"It's not," he whispers, slumping against the lockers. He doesn't believe what Puck is saying. He is not gay and much less for Kurt! There's just no way. His ex-best friend eyes him carefully for a moment. He must have decided that he is telling the truth because he sighs.

"Listen, I am only going to say this because of the whole glee thing but if you really aren't turning gay for Kurt you need to back off. It's no secret that he had a huge crush on you only a few months ago. What you are doing is probably hurting and confusing the hell out of him. So stop." With that Puck shoulders his own bag and leaves.

From then on Finn starts to put distance between him and Kurt. He stops crawling into the others bed every time he wakes up from the bloody death. He stops trailing him through the halls. He puts more effort in concentrating to what's going on in class and regionals. He is not gay.

Yet his new need to stay away from Kurt and the soprano's refusal to talk about what's been going on for the past month puts a rift in their relationship. They are barely friends anymore. It's worse than his new relationship with Puck in some ways. The summer is worse, they are forced to spend the time pretending happy family all awhile frustrated and confused by the other. By the end of the summer year their relationship is so strained that their parents decide that it isn't working for them to live together again.

A week later, right before Kurt's sixteenth birthday, Kurt goes missing.

A/N: Sorry this is late! And I would really like some feed back from you guys on FF, if you don't like the story tell me and I'll stop posting here. Also if you have questions cuz you don't watch Merlin or Doctor who don't be afraid to ask. I am purposely trying not to put too much canon with any of the shows.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_Present- London_

Blaine's lounging in an armchair in the living room; Sam curled up on his lap. It marvels him that the larger boy can fit so comfortably in his lap. He has one arm curled securely around the boy's waist to keep him from slipping. His other hand is tangled in recently-dyed-blonde hair. It came as quite a shock to him when a six-year old Sam had lumbered over to him with chocolaty locks. His boyfriend has a hand sleepily twisted in his polo, the other resting on his shoulder. His head is laying on Blaine's free shoulder his soft, even breathes warming his neck. Blaine's sure the blonde is asleep, again.

Blaine loves sitting in the cozy, suede, cream colored chair. Mainly it's because of its vintage point. The living room has two doors and from the chair he can comfortably look through them both. Through one door he can effortlessly see into the kitchen, hallway, and the study, which is commonly becoming known as the conference room for 'adults'. The other door gives him a perfect view of entry way and stairs. Blaine has a thing for being vigilant now. He knows he was completely clueless until too late the first time around and he swore this time would be different.

Currently, he can see the fiery red head, Amy, drag the Doctor, Lancelot and her husband into the study. He can see Merlin sitting at the kitchen table, munching contently on some sweet Gwen made him. He's smiling at her, talking excitedly. Arthur is perched on the seat beside him, blue eyes never straying off the raven haired boy. Every now and then the blonde will reach up and wipe a crumb from the corner of his mouth, followed by a surly remark. Finn is pacing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Kurt to come down so they can go on their 'date'.

"Do you think Kurt knows it's a date?" Sam whispers, startling Blaine.

"I thought you were asleep," he says, gently kissing his forehead.

"I was," he yawns, nuzzling further into his boyfriend's neck. "So do you think he knows?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment. It has been three days since Kurt's birthday. Since then the house is steadily being over flown with gifts for the birthday boy. Each gift has a unique significance to an important event in their timeline together, including the CD containing all the songs from their parents wedding, including the rendition of 'Just the Way You Are' song by Finn himself. Unfortunately, none of these things trigger any memories. It seems the more Finn tries the more oblivious Kurt becomes.

"I don't believe so," he answers.

In a last ditch resort the taller teen finally broke down and asked the other to spend the day with him. It had actually been extremely cute from Blaine's position, watching as the awkward man fidget with his shirt, while shifting from foot to foot. His eyes dart from the floor to the object of his affections as he stammers out his invitation in front of everyone. The grin on his face was adorable when Kurt had finally giggled a 'yes'.

"Kurt, come on, we're going to be late!" he calls up the stairs. He's traded pacing for standing at the bottom of the stairs to do the strangely-cute-shuffle-fidget thing again.

"Calm down, we have plenty of time," Kurt answers, elegantly moving down the stairs. "Besides it takes awhile to get this perfect," he smirks, now standing in front of a gob smacked Finn. Really the boys in the chair can't blame him. Kurt looks amazing, no scratch that, he looks fucking hot! He is dressed in a surprisingly tight pale green dress shirt that draws out the green in his eyes. His hair is gel-less but carefully styled into a sexy mess. The dark vest over his dress shirt makes his pale skin look creamy and smooth. To top it all off he is wearing the tightest pair of jeans he owns. They make his butt look great, especially when he bends over to slip his shoes on. To which Finn lets out a strangled chocking noise.

"Maybe he does," he mutters, staring dazedly at his ex-boyfriend's retreating form. When his boyfriend didn't respond he sneaks a gaze from the corners of his eyes. Sam's gaze is locks on Kurt before flickering sadly to Blaine's chest.

"Do you miss him?" he asks, shyly. Ah, he should have known. Although his boyfriend has an extremely fit body, he is very insecure. In fact that's probably why he strives to keep himself in shape, Blaine notes.

"No," he says confidently. "Why would I when I have you?" The hand he has resting around Sam's waist slips forward until it's at his front.

"It's really all about sex with you isn't it?"

"No, there are a lot of other things I love about you."

"Love?" Sam says sounding a little bit startled. Blaine freezes, realizing for the first time that they have never discussed 'love'. They have been dating for a little over ten years and yet this is the first that either of them has said it to the other. It's then that he can understand why, perhaps, Sam is so insecure of himself. A little after they had got together they were swept away to protect Blaine's ex-boyfriend and they haven't stopped yet.

"Yes, _love_," he confirms, slipping his hand inside of Sam's pants, cupping him through his underwear. The blonde moans softly in his ear.

"Not in the living room!" he groans as his boyfriend begins to stroke his clothed member.

"I _love you_, Sam Evans," Blaine whispers in his ear before biting the lobe. Sam sits up, jostling the brunette's hold. Blaine pouts, wriggling his hand around until it slips into Sam's boxers. He encircles the member in his hand, giving it a loving squeeze. The blonde's cheeks are a bright shade of red, his lovely blue eyes almost completely swallowed by the pupil. He is gasping for breath, his full lips opening and closing as he tries to say something. He's gorgeous and Blaine truly does _love_ him.

"I love you too," he finally stutters. Blaine beams at him before claiming those lips in a kiss. He swipes at Sam's lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission. To which Sam gives willingly, a moan sliding out with his tongue. Their tongues caress each other as Blaine's hand mimics the touch with his hand, bringing Sam to completion.

Sam curls back up, drowsily, his hand working at Blaine's jeans. Blaine swats his hand, pressing a kiss to his forehead and telling him to go back to sleep. He's always found it adorably (though sometimes inconvient) that Sam, despite being very athletic and fit, is always sleepy after he cums. Watching Sam sleep, curled in his lap, Blaine remembers the first time they met properly:

Blaine leans heavily on his horn, ignoring the steady pounding that is beginning in his head. He left Dalton with ample time but there is no way for him to have foreseen this! The car before him is moves from its previous crawl into a steady movement. He's not usually an aggressive driver; he's not an aggressive person period. Lately, though, he is losing his temper over the smallest things.

He attributes his new mood to Kurt. He's not stupid. He's seen it brewing, every since his boyfriend went back to McKinley. Truthfully he should have probably seen it coming from the very beginning. He has just been blinded, Kurt says he loves him. Yet deep in Blaine's heart he knows that's not true. Perhaps he should have been clued in by Kurt's hesitance or the questioning smile after he said the words but he hadn't.

He slams his palm into the horn once more, this time followed by the honks of his fellow angry drivers. Another car speeds past him to cut in front of the slow driver. He waits a beat before following this person's example. Adrenaline steadily pumps into his blood and he has to let out a small, giddy chuckle. He's never been this reckless with driving. He safely makes it past the obnoxious driver and once again going at the proper speed limit.

He pulls into the McKinley parking lot twenty minutes late. He leaves his car idling as he scrambles out. His long stride turns into a steady jog as he heads for the front door. His stomach is swarming with nerves; the distinct lack of cars in the lot isn't helping. He knows he's late but Kurt had promised to be here. He'd promised to celebrate the end of the school year with him.

He cuts a sharp corner realizing all too late that someone else is also taking that corner. They slam into each other, tumbling to the ground in a mass of tangled limbs. Blaine smacks his forehead into the stranger's drawing pain filled groans from both of them. "Sorry," he says scrambling off the other person. He reaches down to help a blonde male, he knows he's seen somewhere but can't place, off the concrete.

"It's cool," he says, nice full lips turning up in an embarrassed smile.

"Um, I should be going," Blaine says, gesturing to somewhere behind the blonde, scooting past him. The blonde nods, giving him one more apologetic smile, before disappearing round the side of the building. Blaine starts up his jog again, though moving more cautiously. He makes it to the side of the building where the auditorium exit is. It's where he and Kurt meet whenever he's come to McKinley.

And of course Kurt is nowhere in sight.

He slumps against the brick wall, letting gravity take over. He brings his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his knees. It's not the first time that something like this has happened with his boyfriend, it's just the strange finality in the air that is new. The whole time, since he got caught behind the car, there seemed to be something saying that if he didn't reach Kurt in time it was over. His last chance is gone. He pounds the ground with his fists, letting out a frustrated scream.

"Um, are you okay?" a voice says, startling him. He whips his head up to meet worried blue eyes, the same blue eyes he'd met when he was laying on the man a few minutes ago. He finally remembers where he's seen this man before. He is in the McKinley glee club, the new kid who is very easy going about Kurt's sexual orientation.

"Yeah, just- do you know- is Kurt here?" Blaine asks, wincing slightly at how pathetic he sounds.

"No," the blonde frowns. "He and Finn disappeared right after lunch." The brunette snorts at the name because it always comes back to him. Finn, Kurt's-a-hundred-percent-straight-gay-crush-turned-step-brother-who-then-turned-out-not-to-be-as-straight-as-they-thought. Finn, the man Blaine knew he was slowly losing Kurt to since he came back.

"Well then," he sighs, pushing himself up. "I guess I should get going."

"Wait," the blonde says quickly stepping into his path. "You're Blaine, right?"

"Yeah," he nods suddenly wondering where this is going.

"I'm Sam," he says holding out his hand, "Sam I am." He smiles briefly before fidgeting and dropping his hand before Blaine has a chance to grab it. "Doyouwanttogetsomethingtoeat?"

It takes the other boy a few seconds to slow down and repeat the sentence in his head. When he understands, he gasps. "Like a date?" he asks because he doesn't think he could handle something like that right after heartbreak. He and Kurt aren't even really broken up yet, though he knows it is coming. Sam obviously does to by his next statement.

"No, that's not- I'm not-," he stops to take in a calming breath, "I just know what it's like to lose the person you love to Finn."

Blaine faintly remembers Kurt saying that Finn is a horrible hypocrite when faced with something he really wants. "Okay," he finally decides. "That sounds cool." The brilliantly happy grin Sam gives him makes his heart jump in a way Kurt's smile never made it. The realization startles him and he pushes the feelings down. He's just gotten his heart broken he can't honestly be thinking of falling for a _straight_ boy.

"Did you drive?" Sam is asking him. He nods still stunned by his own thoughts. "Cool, let me just call my mom," he says pulling a cell phone out of his jeans pocket. Blaine watches him go; glad that he will be able to have a celebration even if it isn't with his boyfriend.

_In the Study_

"You can't tell me," Amy repeats slowly and carefully as if talking to a small child. The Doctor nods absently, fiddling with a book. "Why?" she grounds out.

"Safety measures," he says, putting the book away and pulling out another. "Oh now _this _is a good book!" He cheerfully waves the piece around.

"Safety measures?" she repeats again. The Doctor sets the book down leveling her with a serious gaze.

"Please stop repeating everything I say, horrible experience that was! I can't tell you, you and Rory will just have to watch everything unfold. You're a fresh pair of eyes in an old situation. You know that saying right?" he says going back to the bookshelf.

"I don't think it quite goes like that," Rory breaks in. Amy rolls her eyes. The Doctor just waves his hand in dismissal.

"All I need you two to do is watch the situation from a distance and give feedback. And watch Kurt in particular. Now Lancelot and I have some things to discuss if you please," he gestures towards the class doors. With an angry huff, Amy stalks out of the study, Rory following in her wake. The door slams shut after them.

"You know they really do deserve _some_ kind of explanation," Lancelot comments. The Doctor doesn't say anything, just pulls out any other book, flipping it over in his hands. He sets it back onto the shelf. Lancelot sighs, knowing he's not going to get anything from the alien. It's the first time he's ever worked with him but he already knows the Doctor doesn't reveal any information unless he wants to.

"What do you want to talk about?" he decides, dropping the last point.

"I was wondering if Merlin told _you _and Gwen the _entire_ story?" he asks, at last putting down the book to look at him.

"No he did not explain _everything_, but he gave us the basics and that was good enough for us," Lance says lowly. He knows what the doctor was trying to point out. That he and Gwen are in the same boat as Amy and Rory, but they are not.

"Oh Goodie! So you would know, has Finn been taking his pills?"

"Yes, one every morning and night," Lancelot nods, slightly thrown off.

"That's good, very, ._very,_ good!" the Doctor says, clapping his hands together. "Well that'll be all!" he says, heading out the door. He pauses for a moment to stare at the couple currently lip-locked on the arm chair to wonder '_How can humans breathe when they do that?'_ before continuing into the kitchen.

SWOWK

Amy sat stabbing her broccoli with a fork, glaring daggers at the Doctor from over the table. He couldn't tell her? That is complete bullshit and she knows it. The Doctor, like always, is purposefully withholding information from her. Well, two can play at that game. She hasn't told anyone, least of all the Doctor, about what she saw on Kurt's birthday.

"So Blaine, Sam," Gwen says, her voice almost too cheerful, breaking Amy's stare from the Doctor so she can see what's going on. The two teen boys look up at her with faces that are the definition of innocence. "It has come to my attention that you two are…are…well," She seems to get stuck, her eyes dart away from the teens and her tan cheeks catch a hint of red.

"Re-exploring their hormones?" Merlin suggests politely, but sends the rest of the table, minus the Doctor, into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, that!" Gwen states, going back to boring holes into Sam and Blaine's heads. Said two are now hunkered down in their chairs, faces a mix between horrified and amused. "And I would appreciate it if you don't do it on my recliner!" Which just sets the table off again.

"Sorry, Gwen," they mumble when they are able to keep their faces straight. Amy just sighs, turning back to her dinner. They have all just settled down when the door bangs open.

"Fuck you, Finn Hudson!" a surly voice screams, followed by footsteps rushing up the stairs and a door banging shut. Amy sits up, leaning forward in interest. The date obviously didn't end well but they had been out for half the day so it couldn't have been all bad. The table remains silent until Finn lumbers in, a dreamy, lopsided grin on his face.

"What was that all about?" Blaine questions and breaks the silence.

"Wuh?" Finn says, becoming startled as if seeing everyone for the first time. "Oh, Kurt? He's just upset that he didn't know it was a date till I kissed him."

"Did he remember?" Merlin asks.

Before Finn gets a chance to answer a scream pierces through the house.

Every one jumps up from the table, sprinting out of the room in order to get to the screaming boy. Amy gets up too, but doesn't run out with the others. Instead she stands, solid, staring at the police box in the backyard. Standing beside it is Kurt, or at least a version of Kurt, the same version from the other week. He is kneeling next to the TARDIS (A/N: for those who don't know police box and TARDIS = same thing) head thrown back, mouth open in a scream she has no trouble imagining how it sounds. His pale hands are clenching the fabric of his shirt.

Suddenly there is another Kurt beside the first one. He drops to his knees beside the screaming one, gently wrapping his arms around him. It should be comforting but the second Kurt is staring at Amy, mouth drawn up in a huge grin that shows off millions of tiny razor sharp teeth. He stops hugging the first Kurt to show Amy one of his hands. Or more accurately what's in his hand. It is a heart, a_ human _heart that is in fact still beating, blood using from in with every pulsation. He brings in to his face and bites into it.

Amy's screams mingle with Kurt's.

Notes:

1 I usually don't put random author's notes in the middle of my writing but I didn't want non Doctor Who watchers to be confused. The TARDIS is the Doctor's space ship and looks like an old English police box.

2 Yes I know it's been a while (almost three months). I didn't forget. And in fact have the next three chapters planned out! It's Kinnja day on Tumblr and so I decided to get my ass in gear and finish this. Also tomorrow is my first day of school. I'm a senior baby!

3 As you can all see from my fail blow job I suck at writing any kind of sex scenes but I have two full sex scenes planned soo (this is where it gets awkward) would anyone want to write/ collaborate one for/with me?


End file.
